


Dance of Despair's past

by DespairAsSweetAsCitrus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, despaircest - Fandom
Genre: Arguments, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, POV Alternating, Romance, Sibling Incest, Wedding Planning, Weddings, nervous Junko, supportive bridesmaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus/pseuds/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus
Summary: “Here, wear this” Junko ordered Mukuro as she thrust a custom made suit in her face. The older sister slowly reached out and took the black suit hung neatly on a hanger, pressed and ironed with a velvet pattern tie to finish it off.“Um what is this for Junko?” Mukuro asked feeling as confused as Junko was feeling impatient.“What does it look like idiot! It’s a suit for a dance."Rated M for later chapters





	1. DESPAIR'S DANCE

“Here, wear this” Junko ordered Mukuro as she thrust a custom made suit in her face. The older sister slowly reached out and took the black suit hung neatly on a hanger, pressed and ironed with a velvet pattern tie to finish it off. 

“Um what is this for Junko?” Mukuro asked feeling as confused as Junko was feeling impatient. 

“What does it look like idiot! It’s a suit for a dance, I did tell you but as per usual you didn’t listen and now I’m wasting my precious time telling you when I COULD be getting ready.” Junko waved her off to go get dressed but Mukuro stood solid almost concreted to the floor even more confused and now slightly shaking, Junko’s temperament reached a new high for the day. 

“MUKURO WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”  Junko was inches from her sisters face, the smell of fresh makeup invaded her nose and hot breath encapsulating her as her brows furrowed, blue contact covered eyes piercing into her own which would be intimidating to anyone else if they were in her place but she knew that behind that deathly strong glare was care and attention that was only for her. The hand gripping around Mukuro’s jaw was slowly getting tighter and her breath was slowly becoming heavier as she was trying to let the air into her lungs. 

“Noth..nothing Junko I.. I just was confused for.. for a second. I’m so..sorry!”  Each gasp of air between her apology drained all her energy, so much so that she didn’t have enough to stand once Junko released her from her grip and her talons were done scraping deeper and deeper into her throat.

“Well now you know” that sickeningly sweet smile indirectly aimed at her sister, it was the smile that the papers see, the smile the photoshoots and  general public know, millions desperately clutching onto her, giving life and limb to even get a glimpse of her, all of whom would give another limb and each other’s lives to escape if they knew the twisted, despair ridden girl her sister really was behind that fake persona. In a way she felt lucky, honoured almost, she was her twin sister and even if she was abused in every sense of the word, their bond couldn’t be matched and nobody could take that away from her. She got up from the floor when she regained all her strength and picked her suit up, brushing the dust and dirt off of it and looked it up and down,  _ it's a nice suit,  _ Mukuro mused to herself, it’s tailored to her measurements which Junko probably took in the middle of the night whilst she was sleeping but she let it go without argument as this was actually something for HER! Junko had gone out of the way to do something for her and that made a warm feeling swell inside her chest, one that belonged to her sister and her only. 

Junko was stood in front of a mirror in her bra and panties adjusting accordingly, admiring herself and her body- toned, skinny and in the prime of her life, nothing but herself and the despair of everyone else mattered and that was a fact… but as she looked at the edge of the mirror and at her sisters reflection, who was hurriedly trying to pull her trousers up in order to not be exposed for longer than she has to be, Junko couldn’t help but let out a little smile at her, not the vicious, dangerously criminal smile she usually gave but one that came from somewhere in her body called the heart and it was a thing called  _ love _ . Junko snarls and grimaces at the word but she knows it couldn’t be ignored as she continued to watch her sister get dressed, her hair all rustled as her t-shirt came off and the fresh crisp white shirt was slung over her shoulders and promptly fitted, quick and nimble hands making easy work of the buttons and upturning the collar to fit the tie. She must have made a particular noise as those  _ ever so fucking gorgeous  _ freckles came into her eyesight because Mukuro stood silently watching as Junko whipped around and started to unzip her dress ready to get into, palms sweaty and freshly applied makeup becoming tacky, long and smooth legs slipped into the dress and kept going until it reached around her cleavage.  _ FUCK! _ Junko needs someone to zip her up…  _ FUCK FUCK FUCK!  _

_ “ _ Would you like me to help Junko?” Mukuro’s soft voice rang through the room leaving the air thick and heavy with tension, both girls felt like weights were pressing down into their chests but neither would declare it. 

“Yeah idiot! Can’t you use your fucking eyeballs to see I need to be zipped up?” Junko breathed out the excess breath she had been holding in and was so glad her fake confidence and tone didn’t crack once… or not that she heard. Mukuro made her way over, trying to act as nonchalant and casual as possible, far too different from the usually tense and serious soldier she is, her heart racing two hundred times it regular speed as she lifts one hand up to the zip and the other rests on her shoulder, the soft skin under her palm was electrifying and if you watched closely enough, under a microscope maybe, a tiny little spark may be found. The room was silent except for the sound of a slowly moving zipper and nothing was shared but quick fleeting glances at each other before looking away swiftly in order to avoid any unnecessary conversation. Mukuro slowly moved away and stood next to her sister a few feet away as to keep any distance and to make sure Mukuro had enough space and time to move in case her sister decided to hit her for touching her shoulder.

“Thanks.” The word was said quieter than was needed and the shyness was completely uncharacteristic of Junko but it was a motion of gratitude and she was more than happy with that. 

“It’s okay.” Mukuro deftly said trying to hide the smile on her face with no avail, after finishing suiting up she decided to leave Junko in peace and go downstairs in their home and make a cup of green tea whilst she waited to calm her down, moments like this were far and few these days with herself being preoccupied by either Junko or Fenrir, she very rarely just got to stop and relax, she knew it wouldn’t be long until the chaos started again but she made every one of these moments count. 

Her eyes were torn open by manicured hands slapping across her face and a rather pissed of Junko stood towering over her in front of her.  _ She gained some confidence back then?  _ Mukuro mused to herself, the thought didn’t last long however as she raked her eyes over Junko’s dress, similar in colour to her regular outfit but by far much more breath-taking in the form of custom made dress, red and black blending beautifully together with little monokuma bears outlining the ends of her dress, gold flecks running throughout the dresses body with her regular bra poking out from the top of her dress but what struck Mukuro the most was her eyes- contactless with their natural colour shining through. Junko never needed to wear glasses or contacts for vision purposes but rather just to enhance her eyes natural colour and beauty. She had once told Mukuro that she wore blue contacts to get rid of the grey in her eyes because it reminded Junko of her, with them being twins it was obvious they were to share the trait but whilst Mukuro simply wasn’t bothered by her eye colour, Junko had become highly defensive about it, not tonight however, she loved seeing their natural colour even though she saw it nearly every night when she fell asleep next to her sister and drifted off into a safe haven under the watchful eye of the trained killer.  _ I wonder why tonight? I know it’s a fancy get together for hope's peak but still.  _ Junko’s make up and everything else untouched and perfect, hair in the trademark two side ponytails and lastly the smile, so bright even the stars are jealous. 

“Are you fucking ready?” Junko spat at Mukuro waking her up out of her trance and knocking any remaining sleep that she had left in her. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m ready.” Her words stuttered and mumbled like she was trying to find safe grounding, unsure of where to step or turn much like a battlefield, she settled for using the technique that always works and for the time being it got Junko’s attention away from her and back onto herself. Junko turned and walked towards the door with a flip of her hair and Mukuro followed suit almost immediately, a long stretch limo was waiting outside with the hopes peak logo on the side of the door, Junko bounced down the stairs and gave the driver that bright wide grin as she threw herself into the limo, her ass flashing towards Mukuro’s direction, whether that was on purpose or not was unclear to Mukuro as she made her way more subtly to the limo door and got inside. The door slammed shut behind her and the noise cancelling barrier was rolled up, Junko was sat on her seat unusually quiet for her sister and watched her every move with sharp eagle eyes, impressively almost as sharp as her observation skills which took years of training to hone to that level. 

“Mukuro.” Junko said plain and simply.

“Yes Junko?” Junko’s voice startled Mukuro and made her jump making her reply shaky. 

“When we get to the hall, do as you wish but when the time gets to 9:25, come find me and get me by 9:30, okay?” Junko’s voice was now calmer and much more in control. Mukuro nodded her head and looked down at her watch, it was in complete contradiction to her outfit, this watch was given to her by their Father and had been through every mission and battle she ever faced. Blood, mud and any other substance you could imagine was ingrained into its crevices which she tried to clean the best she could in anticipation of this event and to look smarter and not so scruffy? Worn? Used up by war and death? It remained strong however and flashed the time 7:57PM at her in an almost soothing night vision aiding colour, one she’d held onto and used as a safety blanket almost in the dark of night when she felt the most alone and vulnerable in the world. 

“Okay, why do i ne-” Mukuro was cut off by her sister stepping across the limo to stand in front of her and put her delicate manicured hand across her mouth, effectively silencing her. 

“You'll find out just shut up for now” Junko breathed a heavy and languid sigh, patience for Mukuro’s questions seeped through that same sigh which was incredibly rare.  _ Was she okay? Come to think of it Junko had been acting oddly today, maybe she’s sick?  _ Mukuro was so caught up trying to give Junko a diagnosis that she hadn't even realised she was fumbling and playing with the square box that was buried deep in her jacket pocket and that her hunting knife carefully stashed away on her leg was digging into her causing a little line of blood to fall down her leg and drip onto the floor which Junko, who had now returned to her seat, was watching with such fascination and reverence it looked almost lustful. The rest of the journey was made in silence and when they arrived at the school, Mukuro was the first to exit with Junko not far behind staying much closer than usual, the same worry and need to comfort her sister ran through Mukuro’s mind but decided against taking action as she didn't want to ruin what this night was to bring by starting it off the wrong way. 

There was a small walk to the venue and the cold, stinging air was particularly bad that night, Mukuro was completely unaffected, she could survive in a t-shirt in below freezing conditions but Junko was behind her shivering, Goosebumps raising on her arms and legs, temporarily wondering if how good she looked was worth the cold she was feeling right now but before she could order Mukuro to help her with the cold her older sister had already placed her suit jacket over her shoulders, shooting a small knowing smile at her before racing off in front of her again. Junko smiled weakly at the gesture, making sure Mukuro definitely did NOT see how much she appreciated it but as she watched her sister walk, she could tell that she knew how much it meant just by how her muscles relaxed and how she carried herself much lighter than before, it made her giggle on the inside as she admired her muscles, hand crafted by Fenrir and built up by war and combat. Something soon distracted her attention away from Mukuro, a small hard object banging against her side as she walked tucked into the jacket pocket, Junko reached up and felt around until she found the object in question, a box with a velvet outlining and engravings which she traced with her thumb, “J.E & M.I”  _ What the fuck is this?  _ And then realisation struck and she felt warm rush flourished in her chest but she kept her dementor on the outside. This time it was Mukuro who now snapped Junko out of her thoughts and took her jacket off her shoulders before letting her enter the building, the sense of loss low in her stomach shook her eyes from being glassy and unmoving to her regular confident self in this masquerade of despair,  _ ‘sigh’  _ the same face she wears everyday.

Mukuro had noticed some of the other despair members currently forning over Junko and decided that now wasn't exactly the time to socialise with them, besides Tsumiki Mikan and Pekoyama Peko were probably gonna be busy anyway with the plans for the newest take over so she would only just get in the way. Mukuro made her way over to the corner, eyes down avoiding making eye contact with anyone that she passed, when she found a bench to sit on she slowly and carefully reached for the box, fiddling with it nervously in her hands, opening and closing the lid, running her finger over the initials somehow giving her little comfort in her state. nervous was the only word to describe her right now, she had endured battles, slaughtered millions and filled a world with despair and THIS is what she’s scared of. What she doesn’t see is Junko constantly eying her from the other side of the hall even if others are begging for her attention, surrounded by all but the one she wants to be next to, all sad and alone looking on her own, playing with that box, checking her watch, adjusting her suit, playing with the box again, the same pattern over and over. By the time all had settled and everyone talked to Junko the time was 9:18, Mukuro was still unmoved from her place and nobody had once talked to her, that saddened both the sisters hearts, to know that she was invisible in a room full of people dedicated to the despair leader which she thought would have extended to her but she had chosen this life and let it go with a deep breath and a shake of her head. Mukuro decided that before she took the plunge she would give herself a pep talk in the bathroom and as she opened the bathroom door and looked herself dead in the eyes in the grimy unwashed mirror, she could hear Junko’s voice blasting out at an unnaturally high volume which was more than loud enough for her to hear let alone everyone in the room, yet they could have blood dripping from their ears and they would all still be entranced as if nothing had even happened. 

“I’d like to thank all you sheep of despair for being here tonight, I’ve talked to you all in regards to our new despair enduring plans and they’re all great!... except for one thing. There’s a girl in the bathrooms over there who has been sat on her own all night, nobody talked to her or even glanced in her direction, now listen she’s my sister and you fuckers treat her with just a little less respect as you do me or your brain is gonna be splattered against the wall like a painting, GOT IT?!” A sea of people nodded in unison and Junko smiled proudly and carried on but what was said after was white noise to Mukuro whose eyes were wide and pupils blown, still staring straight into the mirror and apparently forgetting how to blink, her chest heaving up and down, hyperventilating heavily. 

“Did she just done that for me? Does she know? FUCK she must know! But surely that means yes right? No no don’t assume just calm down and go in like you planned.” Mukuro rambled to herself before forcing herself to a stop, a little water was splashed on her face and she moved out, moving slower than she wanted, her legs heavy with anticipation. Her watch flashed 9:27PM and she had no choice but to be ready but what was in the hall was far from what she was expecting. 


	2. YES

When Mukuro entered the hall it’s was nearly pitch black save from a few dimly lit spotlights beaming down onto one small patch of wooden dance floor, despair students could be seen watching her every move from within the darkness, hundreds of eyes all on her. Before she could even decide her next move her legs started carrying her towards the centre of the floor, unsure of why or what purpose this held she decided to carry on with her head cautiously held high in case this was another attempt to kill her for despair. Her eyes tacitly watching the floor for any loose floorboards or wires but nothing came and once she reached the centre of the floor she was honestly stunned nothing had happened. A loud chime and slow music started ringing out throughout the hall and Mukuro instantly went into soldier mode now almost certain that this was a ploy to kill her, her hand hovering over her knife ready to pull it out but not before brushing her hand past the box which sent a shiver of determination up her spine. Then she was there. Junko came out of the corner of the room and Mukuro instantly relaxed, hand still near the knife but nowhere near as defensive, the dresses gold flecks shimmered under the minimal light making her sisters face light up even more beautifully than it already does. Slow footsteps were made towards Mukuro who could not move, there was nothing but a frozen statue of where Mukuro stood but as they got arms length from each other she came back down to earth and stared at Junko very confused and curious. 

“Can I have this dance?” Junko extended a hand out to Mukuro who firmly accepted with a trembling hand. There hands fell delicately into each other’s and this was the first time in a few years that either of them had contact with each other and it felt honestly nice. Mukuro was at a complete loss, unsure of where to go, what to say, where to put her hands, a million questions racing through her mind but Junko simply just stepped closer, grabbed her other hand not occupied by her own and placed it around her waist, Mukuro’s hand going stiff as a rock before relaxing and forming around her body. The two girls are now inches away from each other, chest heaving against each other and hands wrapped around necks and bodies, finding their comfort zones when soft hands become pliant underneath each other. The chime in the background which Mukuro had completely blocked out has stopped and the music was turned up to full volume, Junko started to move, her body light and elegant and practically dragging Mukuro along, visibly shaken and completely unsure of what to do in this situation. The hundreds of eyes hidden in the darkness were now in awe or complete jealousy fueled rage as Mukuro leaned, shyly whispered into her sisters ear, trying to keep her face out of view from anyone else’s. 

“I don’t know how to dance Junko.” Mukuro’s gaze followed down her body until it almost reached the floor until Junko’s hand came up under her sister’s chin and brought her back to eye level. 

“It’s okay, just let me lead. Pretend it’s like when we were younger and we used to dance in our room like this, nobody else watching just you and me.” Junko offered a surprisingly sincere smile to Mukuro who let herself relax and be taken control of. Memories flooded back of the days when her and Junko were alone for hours, bored out of their skulls and finding anything and everything to do. They once raided their parents wardrobe to try on clothes, or more Junko did and Mukuro followed along and once Junko had a long dress on, dragging along the floor and almost falling off of her shoulders and Mukuro had a suit on, jacket nearly touching the floor and sleeves actually reaching the floor Junko, much like now, took Mukuro’s hand and started to waltz her around the room, confused and disorientated but enjoying the genuine fun she was having with her sister. 

“I know.” Junko’s voice sent shivers down her spine as she was yanked out of her reminiscent stare and back to reality which she would argue is a lot better now than when they were younger.

“You know?” Eventually responding to her sisters incredibly vague statement.

Junko’s hand slid down from around her neck to Mukuro’s pocket where the ring was held, kept safe and sound or what she thought was safe! Mukuro glared at Junko with wide eyes, shock and horror upon her face which made Junko giggle a little. 

“How do you know?” Hushed whispers as quiet as possible as not to try and not get any of the other despair members extra unwanted attention. Junko glanced at her sister before her angled and blinding smile rose upon her lips. 

“You should be more careful when you lend your coat to me about where you put the box.” Junko only smirked at Mukuro who she could see visually grimacing and punishing herself for the stupid mistake that could have easily been avoided. She brought her hand up to Mukuro’s face to gently caress her cheek telling her wordlessly that it was okay and that she didn’t mess up moving up to delicately run her thumb across her line of freckles. She always had a thing for her freckles, they were nothing special and often she would call them ugly and whenever she did Mukuro would try to rub away at them by pure force, maybe so she could be more attractive to her sister(?) but behind the closed doors she found them… charming. Like an individual part of her that she wouldn’t want changing for the world. 

“I’m sorry Junko, I didn’t know if I should but I just ran with it and I didn’t even know if I was gonna ask tonight I just really wanted it to be special and I know tonight was big for you.” Mukuro’s ramblings quickly subsided when she heard Junko let out a sharp and subtle laugh to herself, finding the nervous ramblings of her sister funny in a sort of scared puppy type of way. Junko’s heart was beating quicker than it ever has in her sister’s presence despite trying to play it off with laughter, trying, more than anything, to throw off the scent of the hundreds of eyes watching her like the queen she is, ready to tear Mukuro to pieces if they saw or heard anything that would mean Junko became romantically attached to her sister. 

“Yes” Junko simply said softly and calm considering what she had just said yes to. Mukuro’s eyes stay glazed at her sister before going wide with realisation. Her legs started shaking, her eyes watering and her lips opened to speak as well as she possibly could.

“But but i didn't even ask, i didnt get down on one knee and I had a whole speech prepared and words and it was gonna be all nice and romantic even though i didn't know if you’d like it or not I just…” Mukuro stopped very abruptly worrying Junko slightly. Mukuro’s eyes fell to the floor and she took the box out impossibly slower than time itself which seemed in this very moment to freeze completely and before Junko knew it Mukuro was no longer in her line of vision, staring at an empty stage in the distance before looking down to see Mukuro, down on one knee, suit wrinkled up at her waist with her bright blue eyes shining bright in the floors lights and the very same lights joining her freckles up like the constellations of the night sky reminding her of when she was younger and she would lay outside in her moments of calm (as rare as they came) and would try match the stars together, secretly imagining they were Mukuro’s freckles whenever she was away and missing her sister, craving her love and longing for her touch. She could spend an eternity looking into those eyes and joining those freckles together and that is what she intended to do. She had already answered her question previous but felt like entertaining Mukuro this way because how could she not, looking so hopeful down there, her most vulnerable state wide open, she could rip it apart but she really didn't want to, not anymore.

“Junko, I know this is probably a surprise or would have been but for the longest time I wanted to ask you, i've had these feelings for you since… well for as long as I could remember and whilst it may be unconventional and it may be frowned upon as long as I'm by your side, despair filled or not, ruling the world or laid by your side in bed I want to do it with you and with all I have, all my despair and all my will. Please Junko Enoshima, will you be my wife?” Mukuro bowed her head down and lifted the ring up like she would accentuating her point like it wasn't obvious enough. Junko’s breath caught in her throat as she looked at the ring shaking slightly from Mukuro’s nerve stricken hands. The ring was big, the band was covered in diamonds all clear cut and the rock, the breathtaking centerpiece was ruby and raven diamond intertwined with each other dancing just like she and Mukuro had done minutes ago. Tears started welling up in her eyes which she had to force back in order to look like she wasn't losing her composure in front of the entire despair army currently wielding all there weapons and Junko was well aware they were all aimed at Mukuro. Mukuro’s big eyes looked up towards her so desperately seeking the answer and with the biggest smile that came straight from her heart, she got down on her knees to meet her sisters eyesight level, lowering her hands to hold them in her own, the ring between both bodies and with a look in her eyes that could have made the gods jealous, as they met Mukuro’s, a deep breath from them both was shared before Junko, clearly trying not to get too excited, breathed out “Yes” for the second time that night.

Mukuro stood frozen, locked in a mixture of emotions that varied between ecstaticness to pure shock and awe. When Junko waved her hand in front of her face was when she shook herself off and took the ring from the box and delicately lifted Junko’s hand, soft skin clearly moisturised prior to the occasion which Mukuro now realised was because she knew what she was going to do that night. Not even two seconds after she slipped the ring on did Junko jump up from her knees and ran to the stage behind her, pounding up the stairs and running towards the microphone. She flung her hand up in the air, in true ‘fuck you’ Junko style and started shouting and screaming jealous making sentences none of which Mukuro paid attention to as soldier mode kicked into her as she glanced around at the audience whos grips were getting tighter and tighter clearly ready for battle. Mukuro suddenly gripped the knife attached around her leg getting fully prepared for combat fully knowing that she wouldn't have any help from Junko who was still to lost in her own hysterical world up on stage. Suddenly still in combat mode, the room filled with applause which caught her completely off guard and she lost her stepping, the tension in her body visibly leaving and Junko on the stage curtseyed. Mukuro was attentive towards the fact that the applause were all for Junko and down the microphone Junko’s piercing voice screamed “MUKURO BOW” and like the good soldier she was, her body instantly straightened and bowed in the correct manner which she noticed raised the volume of the room a little more. There was only a single beat from her raising back up to having Junko’s hand wrap around her suits arm and drag her to the back off the room and towards the exit with an ulterior motive on her mind and just before they both reached the door to leave, Junko let go of Mukuro after turning them both around and shouted at the top of her voice.

“I’M IN LOVE AND MUKURO IS MY FIANCEÈ FUCKERS!” And with that she made her way to the exit and ran straight into the limousine, Mukuro following behind closely, plans for the night firmly cemented in both their minds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be smut central from the get-go so be ready for that!


	3. NIGHT OF DESPAIR'S LOVE

The door to the limousine was thrown open so fast that it could have easily flown off it hinges and Junko jumped in so fast and heavily dragging Mukuro behind her that the tires would have popped just on impact. Junko attacked Mukuro’s lips before the door even got to close and Mukuro was so taken aback that she couldn't keep up, rough forceful kisses with her tongue slipping into her mouth battled with Mukuro’s as she tried with all her power to give Junko the same amount of pleasure that she was receiving. The two were so caught up in there heated passion that they didn't even notice the despair army cheering them both off as the limo set off to deliver them back to their home. The ride was quick, the driver was swerving around other cars in a desperate attempt to shorten the time they had to listen to the two in the back moaning at each other and when things got a little more heated, each others names. Mukuro was the first to realise they had stopped and that they were now outside there shared house, she put it all down to instinct, a sort of honing skill which was what always brought her back no matter how far she went but this was a first, back with Junko with a ring on her finger and passions intertwining as one. She tapped her sister on the back and they pulled apart, still so close that they could feel hot breath on each others faces, eyes glassy and overwhelmed with lust so much that you could barely see there actual eye colour through there blown up pupils. A cold gust of air touched them both making them shiver and break away from each other with a whimper raising up from Mukuro’s throat before she could stop it, Junko turned around and flashed a toothy fanged smile at her sister making it very obvious that she wanted to hear that noise again and without second thought just when she was about to leave, she jumped onto Mukuro’s lap and bit down on her neck making a loud, breathy moan escape and Junko smiled against her, pleased with the noise she’d just reduced her killer sister to making. The walk to the door was all hands and no legs, unable to keep off of each other for two seconds and stumbling in every possible direction but not before Mukuro grabbed hold of Junko's shoulders and started walking her backwards, a tiny gasp came out as Junko’s back hit the door with a little more force that she had expected, not daring to move as Mukuro’s cloudy blue eyes hooded over with passion stared her down, she would call them bedroom eyes but this was far beyond the bedroom, her eyes screamed ‘anywhere, anything,  just you’ and Junko was far more than pleased with that. The key made a loud clunk as it slotted into its hole and was turned agonizingly slowly, more than purposefully trying to tease her, making her wait to be ravished in the warmth and comfort of their home. Junko soon bored of this teasing and decided to speed up the process, she curled her arms around Mukuro’s suit jacket and pulled the shirt out of her trousers that was still neatly tucked inside except the little rumple from when she got down on one knee earlier, the memory flashed back into her mind and for a brief moment she stopped and a small, genuine smile comes up on her face, one that would've been invisible for the average person but Mukuro wasn't average, she knew where to look to find the little twitch in the corners of her mouth and even the angle that the smile came at. Mukuro notices her sisters smile and can’t help but let one come up on her face at the same time, putting her hands around herself to stop Junko in her tracks and making her sister look up towards her. 

“You're beautiful.” Mukuro’s comment was simple but it was enough for her freckles to be highlighted by a stroke of red flashing across the bridge of her face and for her ears to become brightened by her embarrassment which was reflected in Junko who went possibly a shade redder than her, putting her head down to avoid her sister seeing it. It was unusual for Junko to ever be embarrassed let alone by her sister so when she was her only logical notion was to hide it, that was until she felt Mukuro’s fingers wrap around her chin and lift her head up forcing her to look up into each other's eyes. Only moments later Mukuro’s lips were crashed onto Junko’s but rather than a ravishing, desperate, angry kiss it was tender and soft, full of passion and love, a honeymoon kiss is what Mukuro liked to call it and they were her favourite types but she would never complain about any type of affection from her sister. Somewhere in the distance a woman walking past their house made a disgusted noise at the show of affection going on between them and started to shout towards them how much she disliked what they were doing. Junko let out a sigh as she pushed Mukuro away from her and gave her a look of knowledge. Mukuro was slightly confused and only realised why she’d been pushed away as she heard the woman and nodded back in understanding, turning around and drawing a gun from the belt of her trousers, aiming it directly at the woman, accuracy on point and eyes tightening for an eagle eyes view, the woman soon stopped talking and hurriedly moved along still in the target of Mukuro’s gun until she vanished out of sight. 

“Junko she’s go-” Mukuro stopped in her tracks turning round to see the door was wide open and her sister was nowhere in sight except a tuft to blonde hair going round the corner of the stairs to the second floor clearly up to something, hopefully something that will benefit her. She entered the house and closed the door, encapsulating them in the warmth that made her chest flutter especially on a night like tonight. She made her way slowly up the stairs more so to give Junko more time to do whatever it what she was doing, anticipation rising up in her stomach and as she stood outside their shared bedroom door, a deep breath came from deep within her lungs which turned into a gasp as she opened the door and gorped at the sight before her. Junko was laid on the bed in a red and black lace underwear set, leather gun holsters strapped to each leg and long leather high heeled boots reaching up to her knees framed her perfectly. Hair down from her usual pigtails and light makeup covering her face rather than the heavy excessive amount she had on earlier, Mukuro had never seen such a beautiful sight and that's hard to say when you live with the famous Enoshima Junko everyday. Before she could even begin to think about what she was doing she moved towards her sister, controlled by her beauty and voice she stood in between Junko’s legs and ran her hands up and down her thighs occasionally savouring the texture of the leather that her hands run over every once in a while, moving closer and closer to where she needed most but before they started what they want to do Mukuro moved away and slid her jacket off then put her arms at the bottom of her shirt and lifted, exposing her toned stomach inch by inch until she was fully revealed save her bra. 

Junko never liked Fenrir much, when she went to watch a graduation of Mukuro’s, which was way back when they first started dating, she never liked the presence or how they ran the organisation or how they pushed Mukuro around but when she saw how happy it made her sister and how much she enjoyed it, she couldn't ignore the overwhelming sense of pride and love that she felt in her chest so she decided to let the organisation go over her head, however, one other thing that did come out of Fenrir was Mukuro’s amazing body, so toned and sculpted, even more delicious when it was glistened over with sweat and right now what she was looking at was a perfect example of that. 

Junko held out her hands in a beckoning gesture towards Mukuro who happily obliged and made her way over, gently laying on top of her sister where there passionate kissing continued, hands rushing over each others bodies in a desperate attempt to feel pleasure anywhere they could, nails running along backs, clawing and raising blood, skin rubbing against skin sending shock waves up their spines but it wasn't enough, Mukuro starts to tease and play with Junko’s ears whilst her lips biting and marking her neck, leaving a trail of love bites running from jaw edge to collar bone, marking Junko as hers, always the overprotective sister in more ways than one. She moved further down until she reached her chest which was lined by the beautiful lingerie but as Mukuro enjoyed that set she wanted something else, she ran her hands along the underside of her bra Junko got the message and lifted her back up off the bed so that Mukuro could reach up with such a soft caressing touch and unclip the bra from the back revealing Junko’s naturally large breasts that spilled out when it was fully pulled off. The two sat silent for a second, Mukuro engrossed by the sight in front of her, she had seen it many times but tonight of all nights was particularly special, after earlier that evening, this sight seemed to hold a different aura to it, one much more  _ romantic? Sexy? Lustful?  _ Mukuro ponders about it for a few seconds and came to the conclusion it was none of those things, it’s just full of love although she can't deny the lust in the air when Mukuro sits up to straddle Junko’s hips and fists the breasts in her hands, rolling them around and teasing her nipples in-between her fingers, a long shudder and a breathy moan comes out of Junko’s mouth clearly enjoying the sensation, Mukuro decided to keep this memory imprinted in her mind forever, particularly in times when she is away on a mission or operation and misses Junko in more ways than one whilst also deciding to take a mental note for the next time they try something like this again. Whilst Junko was fully engrossed in her skilled and nimble hands, Mukuro had a better idea, pulling away from her breasts for two seconds making Junko whimper impatiently, desperate wanting flowing through her voice before a hard gasp left Junko’s mouth followed by hands flying to her slick black locks and gripping as hard as she could as Mukuro’s tongue enveloped her nipple and swirled around, occasionally nipping, making the grip on her hair tighten and the wetness, in her already ruined panties, much more obvious. 

Alternating from nipple to nipple Mukuro couldn't ignore how much she wanted Junko anymore and started to undo her own belt, trying to keep her balance whilst she still worked on Junko was proving difficult and as if her sister was reading her mind she swatted Mukuro’s hand away from the belt freeing her up to put her hands at either side of Junko’s head and kiss her hard, tongues fighting for who was the most dominant much like in their day to day life. A loud recognisable click and the slackening of her trousers could only signify that Junko was done and she was more than appreciative, what she didn't expect was the release of her lips and Junko’s eyes staring, silence except heavy breaths waving around them both and the slight shift of her shoulders as the button pops open and the zip is lowered, the sound filled the air and Mukuro’s nerves suddenly became shot. She had always been the shyer of the two and this time was no exception, Junko would wait patiently for her to take the trousers off or give her a signal to do so but this time she became quieter and more reserved, Junko took the silence and slight shaking as a green light sign but she pushed against her motions and she froze up instantly, looking kinda angry but full of understanding.

“Junko… I’m kinda nervous.” Mukuro finally admitted to herself and Junko whose eyes softened at this confession, soft hands caressing her arms running them slowly up and down applying more specific pressure to a certain place that Junko knew calmed her down, she used to do it all the time as children when Mukuro would get worked up and now ten years later it was no different. 

“It's just like all the other times, just let me take the lead and then start when you can but please take off these sexy trousers, As nice as they are to look at I want what’s underneath them.” Mukuro stood up, shaky but trustful.  _ Huh when had that happened?  _ Dropping them to the floor with a loud thud Mukuro stood shy in front of Junko, her hands and arms trying to cover every inch of skin she possibly could. Junko sat up on the edge of the bed watching the red creep up on Mukuro’s face making it up all the way from her neck to her ears.  _ She's so damn cute, _ she stood up and sensually walked towards her and slowly unfurled her arms to reveal a small set of black camouflage underwear covering up her small chest and from what she could tell by some clear liquid running down her leg, her throbbing centre.

“Ohhhhh Muku-chan, you never told me you had these before, why haven't I ever seen you in them?” Junko purred against Mukuro’s neck as she fiddled with the rim of her panties. She squirmed against her actions distracting Junko as she reached down to grab her knife from her exposed leg and ran the blade up through her panties, the fabric falling down from around her hips and Junko’s face not moving an inch, unnerving Mukuro slightly. 

“Um Junko? Are you o-” Mukuro was abruptly silenced when she was forced to push her, the despair queen, against the wall, flipping them both round in the process so now Mukuro was the dominant one and a tight chested gasp left her mouth. Neither of them knew what happened but right in that moment soldier and lover crossed in Mukuro’s body and she fell to her knees, tongue rough and lapping up the juices running down Junko’s thighs like a road map leading to her wet, glistening folds, the sight never got any less erotic. Mukuro was fast and unrelenting on her sister who's head was thrown back against the wall, chest heaved out as her back arched and raised up and down in time with her breaths which were getting faster and faster the more determined her sister got. Her tongue started slowly flicking her clit, short and fast motions building up pressure and pleasure in her sister and judging by the noises that were coming from above, it was more than working. When the noises dulled down with the actions becoming repetitive Mukuro widened and enveloped Junko’s entire warmth, easily sliding her tongue inside, tasting and licking up all her wetness, the taste bitterly sweet, raw and powerful just like her sister.

“MU.KU.RO. F-fuck how do yo- you do this to me?!” Junko’s static breaths drew a small smirk out of Mukuro against her, killer looking eyes glaring up at her sister, glassy and dark with complete lust, slowing down to force Junko to look at her and when the blonde does, identical eyes meeting each other, a sharp bite was delivered to her clit and three fingers thrust up so easily due to how wet she really was, a long shudder that felt like an electric spark shot down her from top to centre making her walls clench faster and faster telling Mukuro Just how close Junko was to orgasm as if the moans weren't enough to tell her.

“Muku please don't, don't stop I’m so clo-closeeee” wrist stinging but determined to pleasure to the full, Mukuro pumped as fast as she could and made sure to place her tongue in just the right spot before Junko curled over, Mukuro's name coming out faster and faster mixed in with the loud pitched moan and hard breaths before going limp against her sister and sliding to the floor, breathing returning to normal whilst she watched her sister who wiped her mouth and chin with the back of her hand, hair mused and eyes dark.  _ Fuck she’s good!  _ She was so entranced by her beauty that she could help but follow her every movement particularly the hand that was covered in her wet as her fingers slid into her mouth one by one, tongue wrapping around each digit and sliding out with a pop that lit up the primal instinct in her, it was now Junko’s turn and Mukuro was more than happy to oblige. Her neck was wrapped in a hand before she could even gather her bearings from what had just happened, forcefully being pushed back until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed falling without control and her sister stood above, hands on her hips, smile angled and stance in control making Mukuro pant heavier and heavier, her panties were all but ripped from her hips and the cold air that hit her sent a shiver of cold up her spine. 

“My god Mukuro, I've never seen you so wet.” Mukuro shifted in her position in a show of impatience as Junko, not wasting any time, started flicking her clit faster than she could even comprehend, never keeping the same speed or angle so that she never had time to adjust, getting lower and lower to Mukuro’s level, Junko now started to insert two fingers in her hole pumping in and out as fast as her arms would allow, the raven haired girl now moving her hips to match, keeping the pressure up as the slow burning feeling in her stomach was starting to heat up, a low pure growl, which almost sounded unnatural, escaped her as Junko curled her fingers up to hit that perfect spot.

“Mukuro look at me” and without a second of hesitation she did and to her shock Junko’s eyes were soft and full of love contrasting massively to the amount of force and pressure that was going on below her and not even in a second from looking at her sister did Mukuro’s vision go white and her hips gyrated up from the mattress, back arching and Junko’s name screaming out at the top of her voice, unusually high pitched next to her regular voice, a pair of fingers still pumping in and out determined to keep her pleasured for as long as possible until the motions calmed and she slowly pulled out, staring at the glistening moisture covering her fingers with a single trail running down the back of her hand and wrist. Mukuro was now laid out on the mattress, eyes heavy and chest trying to keep up with her heartbeat, Junko turned as quick as possible to their bathroom to wash her hands and savouring the taste a little when her sister couldn't see. When she came back Mukuro’s naked form was now wrapped up under the bed covers, red and black covers contrasting against her steel blue eyes cutely waiting for her to return, Junko smiled at her sister fondly who lifted the covers and slid in next to her, skin touching skin and though she would never say it, this was her favourite bit about the relationship, Mukuro's head now resting on her chest and black hair let down covering her face which Junko swept up knowing how much she enjoys her hair being played with, a small smile stretched along her face. 

“I love you.” The words so small but Mukuro heard them and knew they came from the heart whilst she fiddled with Junko’s ring, turning it round and round whilst she builds up the courage to say it back with as much conviction as she meant it. It was never hard or her to express it but in soft moments like this when the two were alone, feelings so open and exposed, it was much more scary for her. 

“I- I Love you too Junko… Junko” A soft smile as she looked up to stare into her eyes. “Junko, my fiancée” The two girls smiles as wide as the ocean, quietly falling asleep, no words needed to be exchanged both more than happy to stay this way forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope anyone who reads this enjoyed it! If you want an epilogue that would be the wedding I can add that! Just let me know in the comments :)


	4. WEDDING THE DESPAIR SISTERS (PART 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the wedding epilogue which I didn't realise was gonna be so long so I've had to split it into two! Enjoy :)
> 
> "Устраивать танцы? Красивый"- "Care to dance? Beautiful."
> 
> "моя любовь"- "My love"

The wedding had been… Complicated… to say the least but somehow they had managed to make their way through it killing only a few people. They say that planning a wedding is what makes or breaks a couple and Mukuro was honestly surprised at the ease of most of the situations, all of the practical things like invitations and seating arrangements were completed without fuss side by side with each other but the more hands on planning such as make-up for Junko and dresses were a lot harder to navigate, she would waver from dress to dress saying she loved each and everyone of them before her face would turn sour and throwing it at the consultant claiming something like  _ ‘it had her hands on it so now its ruined _ ’ or  _ ‘it doesn't flatter my boobs as much as they can you know? God gave me these for a reason!’  _ Mukuro just sat silently watching her pace out all her feeling, her breath getting caught in her throat every time she came out in a new dress, to be fair Junko could come out in a trash bag and she would still think it was the most remarkable sight in the world. After shutting the entire store down and keeping all the clients behind three hours after store closing time Junko decided on getting a custom made dress from a very expensive retailer Mukuro had never heard of and strutted out of the store dragging her behind without once looking back at the gobsmacked, slack jawed faces of the workers there. On the other hand getting Mukuro’s suit had been a breeze, when she was planning the proposal she had secretly spent a lot of her free time in Fenrir drawing out a dream suit and when she saw it in the store, not an exact replica but close, she all but leapt on it and put it on admiring herself in the mirror of the changing room trying to ignore Junko telling her to hurry up from the outside. She strutted outside the changing room and stood in front of Junko feeling confident in herself, she had on a black classic fitted suit jacket with an Italian spread collar on her red shirt to show of her very defined and freckled collar bone with some sleek tapered trousers in black to match the jacket, she stood there waiting, glaring at Junko to say something but instead of the snide comment that she had come to expect, Junko got up, her face a bright shade of red, stood straight in front of her sister and said to her looking directly in the eyes. 

“You look perfect.” Finished off with a soft kiss on the lips and a coy smile before returning to her seat with an amused smile on her lips as she watched her fiancée stand shocked, stuck to her place before moving away back into the changing room with the tips of her ears only visible glowing red enough to match her shirt. That had been a good day full of harmony and ease but as they returned home from that trip, Mukuro carrying seven bags because Junko had insisted on going shopping the entire day, they had to figure out who to invite and of course the question of Mr and Mrs Enoshima came into the forefront of their minds.

“Do we invite them?” Mukuro had asked cautiously. They both know from their past of abuse and trauma that they shouldn't ever cross this line, they had made a pact when they had been taken away from their custody to never mention them if they didn't have to, unfortunately now they have to. 

“I… I don't know.” Junko's eyes were glassy and concentrated, Mukuro could tell they shouldn't be doing this, she didn't want Junko to relapse, she was used to it but it hasn't happened in a while and she wasn't arguing about it. 

“Its our day, if you think they're going to ruin it then lets not.” There was no answer from her as Mukuro strikes off their names with a thick black marker, the noise actually made her jump a little but Mukuro never saw that. 

The deadline was drawing closer, they hadn't quite thought about the date as it was chosen in the middle of an argument. 

~flashback~

It was the day after the proposal and Mukuro had come into their room with a folder that she had prepared that night as she slid out of the bed and snuck downstairs, adrenaline still coursing through her veins, she pulled out a suitcase from under the couch that she’d brought back from Fenrir and underneath all her uniform and documentation was a single folder labelled ‘wedding (if she says yes!)’ It was that morning and she had thought Junko would have been just as excited entirely forgetting that the mornings weren't the time for anything business related which she quickly remembered as the knife from under Mukuro’s pillow had been thrown at her head and a very angry looking Junko emerged from her pillow shouting and screaming about how it was only 12:30 in the afternoon and how she barely slept even though Mukuro had kept her company all night making sure she had actually slept. Mukuro left the room leaving the folder on the floor and ran downstairs, Junko groaned as she heard some weird Russian song blaring out of the speakers downstairs, Mukuro listened to music loud when she was upset and Junko knew she was going to have to deal with that. As she hoisted herself out of bed she made her way towards the folder, her curiosity took over her and she picked it up examining the front cover, it had been crudely written on with ink pen in Mukuro’s ugly handwriting but regardless the title made her smile to herself. On the inside there was a hand-drawn sketch of a suit and little cut-outs of certain things to go at the wedding like fairy lights and colour schemes, some of the pages were covered with blood which would mean that she’d spent all her time at Fenrir making this and the blood of her enemies smeared across the folder made her shudder with ecstasy. When everything had calmed down and Junko had shimmied the knife out of the wall placing it back under Mukuro’s pillow Junko made her way downstairs to find her sister making lunch, she wasn't particularly hungry but she knew her sister was just trying to distract herself, she leaned against the doorframe and stood fiddling with her hands.

“June 18th.” Mukuro spoke loudly over the music before returning to singing in Russian making her voice  _ deeper _ and _ sexier. _

Junko’s breath hitched in her throat. June 18th which would give them around a month and a half to plan the entire wedding which they knew would put pressure on them but the date was far more important than any amount of pressure. June 18th was the date that Mukuro had left all those years ago and she had always wanted to make sure that she turned that date around to something positive and this was the perfect opportunity, as Mukuro had said the date out loud, Junko stopped in her tracks, a tear started welling up in the corner of her eyes and within a second Junko’s face was mere inches away from her own and that tear was now running down her cheek, her chest heaving up and down and blue eyes switching between each one of her own identical pair of eyes. 

“You’d really do that?” Her voice was cracking and she was shaking quite obviously. Mukuro gave her sister a small smile and carefully stroked away the tear on her face before nodding, setting the date into motion. She never had really found out the extent of damage that her leaving had done to her sister, all she knows is that the parents blamed it all on Junko and her behaviour towards her but every time she tried to bring it up to find out Junko would wave it off and say “it’s not important” but each and every time she did there was a crack in her persona, a falter on the smile gracing her face and the real damage would try and show. Mukuro was more than happy to change that date if it meant she erased any pain from her sister. 

“Устраивать танцы? Красивый” Mukuro took Junko’s hands in her own as the Russian music came back into focus for the both of them and started twirling her into the centre of the room dancing them in circles, Mukuro cannot dance in any sense of the word so when she did this, it was like trying to dance with bambi which had Junko in fits of giggles. They both got closer to each other as the music started to get calmer and Mukuro started to sing into Junko's neck making her shiver from the hot breath that trickled down her skin.

“You know sometimes you make everything tough but it's worth it моя любовь” Junko has no idea what she just got called but her sister could’ve called her flaming bitch and she still would’ve been utterly head over heels over it. She made a hum of acknowledgment at Mukuro and then brought her sisters head around to plant a soft little kiss on the lips which eventually got a little more heated, the only thing breaking the two apart was the fire alarm setting off and a pan which was covered in flames suddenly coming into view. Junko thought about letting it burn the house down, oh what despair to have everything you love burn to the ground but the same couldn't be said for Mukuro as she smothered the flame to try and calm it down coughing heavily through the smoke, Junko was starting to feel woozy from the smoke so decided to help out and not burn down their lives, she ran around opening all the windows and doors to which she was ambushed by waves of paparazzi trying to chance a glimpse of her at home, completely taken aback not even dressed out of her pyjamas she stood stunned, a photo guaranteed to be on the front cover by tomorrow. When Mukuro heard the commotion outside she ran to the door to see Junko not moving and hundreds of microphones being shoved in her face until the attention was suddenly on her.  _ Who are you? Are you in a relationship with Junko? Junko’s a lesbian! Write that down!  _ Mukuro pulled Junko out of the way and slammed the door shut, leaning against the other side of the door very confused by the pace of what just happened, it was a whirlwind of cameras flashing and peoples voices and she had absolutely no idea how Junko kept up with it so much but by the looks of things she doesn't very well. They decided the rest of the day should be for relaxing.

~end flashback~

Junko sat in her room staring at her laptop screen, Mukuro had gone out to the store giving her a little alone time and she had one objective and one only, it had been bothering her since it was brought up and the gnawing feeling in her stomach was only getting worse. She had gotten one her despair army members to track down the address of her relatives and surprise surprise, they were as far away as they could get, the United Kingdom, why so far? Regardless she sighed and started to type out the invite top the wedding.

_ Dear Mr and Mrs Enoshima,  _

_ You have been invited to the wedding of Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba. _

Junko stopped a second, was this a really good idea? No but lets do it anyway. Junko continued to type out the address and time in case they did turn up and then sealed it away in an envelope, writing their address out in her neatest handwriting before making her way down the staircase and out of the door, in the distance she could see a little tuft of black hair and she ran to the side of the garden to hide in the bushes as she passed and entered the house, she could hear her sister shouting her name and saw her shrugging, she felt her stomach drop with guilt at going behind Mukuro’s back but it had to be done. When she came back she was greeted with a tackling hug and an immediate barrage of questions which she answered with ease or so she hopes. She directed the conversation back to what Mukuro had bought and she stood up straight with a proud look shining upon her face, she ran into the living far too excited about it and ran back, unfortunately with all the excitement Mukuro didn't even notice the door until a big thump was heard and a loud “OW!” was screamed, Junko burst into a fit of laughter and went to cuddle her fiancée who was stood hiding her face with her hand out of embarrassment. Whilst Mukuro was still recovering Junko raided the bags, lights and little placements for the tables were everywhere, little bear arrangements and personalised plates made Junko squeal and she felt her heart beat loudly with pride then right at the bottom was a floral corsage in a plastic box, both identical to each other, red and black flowers with gold centres stood out beautifully and she couldn't wait to see it with the dress, she pulled one out and slid it onto Mukuro’s wrist as a tester and gasped.  _ She’s so beautiful. _ Mukuro did a little pose like Junko would do and they both smiled wide before putting it back in the box and going to put ice across her face. That night Junko was restless, wide awake and nervous, Mukuro tried everything, stroking her hair, whispering tales of despair into her ears, massaging her but nothing worked, Junko told Mukuro to get some rest and that she would be fine, ten minutes was used up arguing about her going to sleep without Junko being asleep too but eventually she won as she read a mystery story to Mukuro sending her straight to sleep, they were her favourites and when she was done she got out of bed and sat checking and refreshing her emails every five minutes all night, eager and nervous about a reply from their parents, the time from 11PM to 5AM seemed to melt away like butter and she could feel her eyes drooping and involuntarily shutting, enough was enough and as she returned to their room, Mukuro was cuddled up cradling Junko’s pillow like she was sleeping on her chest and little mumblings were coming out in hushed tones.

“Ju-junko you look…. Beautiful. It's so- yeahhhh.” Junko slapped her hands to her mouth to stop a squeal coming out and waking her up so instead she just slipped into bed, lifting her sisters head up and resting it gently on her chest letting the soothing rhythm dampen any disturbance and trying to stop the pool of drool from growing, the room went black before she knew it. 

It would be another two weeks before Junko got a reply from her parents and it came in the worst way possible, She was browsing the internet for her dress designs that had been sent through  _ all hideous! _ When she heard an angry shout from Mukuro to get upstairs but she ignored it, she wasn't in the mood. 

“Junkkkkkoooooo!” Nope.

“Junko!” Not going to do it.

“JUNKO ENOSHIMA THIS IS IMPORTANT!” OH FOR GOD SAKES! Junko slammed open the door and stormed upstairs screaming when she saw Mukuro stood by the front door holding an envelope that had been opened and she was stunned into silence, she felt herself shrink. 

“I'm going to give you one minute before I lose my mind. What the fuck is this?” Mukuro was mad, she very very rarely got mad at her and let her get away with a lot but this struck the wrong cord.

“Look I Just didn't know and it made me feel weird when we talked about it and I Thought you'd be mad so I ju-” 

“So you thought to go behind my back and sent it off without me?! Surely that would make me feel worse, did you not think about that? This is OUR wedding Junko, I’ve got to know these things.” Mukuro was fuming and she threw the envelope at her sister before storing off hearing a slam of the door upstairs. Junko felt like crying but not before seeing what was said, she opened it with shaking hands.

_ Dear Junko and Mukuro, _

_ This is not a surprise for either of us, when we received the letter we felt happy for you, we know you're going to get a lot of trouble with this but what is new. Whilst were happy for you, it is only familial and we will not be attending, we do not wish to and cannot reach you regardless as it is a lot of money. We wish you the best. _

_ Mr and Mrs Enoshima. _

Junko felt numb, she could tell it was their Father that wrote back, he was always the most formal of the two. She couldn't tell what to feel, upset, betrayed, empty, happy,  _ despair! _ She had a million and one things racing through her mind ranging from how to resolve this with Mukuro and what to do now, what to feel and what she actually feels. Junko gave up, plain and simply she fell to the floor, tears coming out quick and heavy, she was determined to not let it all out in a great big wail but it was worth no effort, she wanted Mukuro to come hold her, cradle her and forgive her but she fucked up and it wasn't going to happen. She just wanted them all there, it had been so long and Mukuro hadn't seen them since she left, it was with well intent but obviously that wasn't how it came across. Mukuro stood upstairs pacing in the room, hitting the wall every time she reached one side of the room, her knuckles were bleeding but she didn't care, her mind was running fast and hard, she couldn't wrap her head around why Junko would do this, is she wanted them there she could just say but she didnt so why go behind her back and do it? Mukuro was used to it but not with something so big as this, it had to be together or nothing at all. Maybe she was over-reacting? But the fire in her stomach wasn't being quenched and it was only getting hotter and hotter.

“JUNKO!” She could hear her crying downstairs but she needed to talk, if this was going to work they both needed to be in this. She heard her footsteps coming slowly up the stairs and they both knew that neither of them were going to enjoy this but it was important. The door opened very slowly and quietly, blonde hair was the first thing to come into view and then her face. 

“Come sit down Junko.” Junko shuffled across the room and placed herself very carefully and delicately on the edge of the bed, Mukuro’s heart sunk a little as she saw her sister’s puffed up and red eyes, tear marks streaking down her face and shaky hands. Mukuro got up and hugged her, wrapping her up tight and never wanting to let go. 

“Junko please if you do something like that, tell me. It makes it seem like you don’t want to do this.” Junko gasped and Mukuro held her even tighter, suffocating her, she probably wasn’t used to Mukuro’s back bone that had recently developed and now she had to treat her as if she was an equal which made her face turn up in distaste but this was the reality now and secretly she thought it better than the past. Junko didn’t want to say anything back but she wanted control, needed control, so she grabbed Mukuro’s face in her hands and kissed her hard, Mukuro let out a surprised gasp before settling into her lips kissing right back. The fire was quickly smothered and replaced by lust, when they pulled apart they were panting, flipping between lips and eyes trying to sense which one would make the next move and it was Mukuro. This was the other side to Mukuro’s new backbone, the bedroom action was amazing and now wasn’t disappointing either, Junko was pushed down onto the beds mattress and hands started wandering underneath her shirt, soft hands massaging her breasts making her moan embarrassingly loud which made Mukuro giggle under her breath  _ nice and low _ . 

“Wait, wait, wait. Mukuro come here.” Junko grabbed her sister’s face in her hands and brought her up to face level again, her eyes were darker and glazed with lust  _ oh fuck!  _ She quickly pre-occupied her attention away from what she was doing and she untied her tie and wrapped it around Mukuro’s wrists suddenly flipping her over and tying her to the beds headrest. 

“Junko!” Mukuro let out a exasperated giggle at Junko’s sudden surge of dominance and let her body get taken control of. The rest of the night was spent  _ ‘settling their argument’  _ and when they were done, sweaty bodies laying on each other, Junko’s head resting on Mukuro’s chest and Mukuro’s arms wrapped around Junko, Junko whispered closely in her ears. 

“I’m sorry baby, I just wanted them to see how much you’d grown and how happy we were.” Mukuro smiled, only small but sincerely. 

“I know, I’m sorry I lost my cool at you I just didn’t expect it and it’s a soft spot you know?” Junko hummed in understanding and snuggled closer to her, all was right and the wedding was only a few days away, neither of them could wait.


	5. WEDDING THE DESPAIR SISTERS (PART 2)

The day was today. Junko was the first to awake which was a surprise to the both of them, she was up getting her makeup done in the early morning whilst Mukuro laid tossing and turning in bed, she had always been a bad sleeper and she was much more accustomed to being awake constantly or so tired that she had no choice but to collapse into a deep sleep. Junko couldn't help but catch occasional glances at her sister who had drool running down her cheek, her heart was pounding, today in a few hours that girl was going to be her wife! She giggled and jumped up and down on the spot, she could feel herself becoming hyperactive and had to calm down. Soon it was 6AM and it was time to wake Mukuro up, with a face half done with makeup she got up from her dresser and towered over her sleeping sister, she punched her in her side and her eyes shot open, it was quite scary and impressive all at once when she does that but today it was on the scarier side making her jump back before her reactions kick in and she goes into combat mode which has happened many times before, if it hadn't have been for Mukuro teaching her how to have quick reflexes then she would've been injured multiple times. Mukuro came down into reality and turned her head to see her queen when she look at her face and screamed a lot louder than she meant to, Junko’s make up had been half done and honestly it was quite a scary sight, Junko simply laughed it off before sitting down and hugging Mukuro close transferring half her makeup onto her sister who was furiously rubbing at her face trying to remove it all.

“I need you out.” Junko suddenly announced which made Mukuro sit up to attention. 

“Where am I meant to go?” 

“I don’t know but surely there is somewhere?” Junko felt a little guilty but she didn't want Mukuro seeing the dress before the wedding so she had to kick her out. She sighed and got on the phone as soon as possible. She exited the room, her toned bottom moving into the bathroom and a loud groan was heard as she saw the mess that Junko had created then a lot of shouting was heard coming from the phone and from Mukuro herself. 

“It’s my wedding commander, it would only be for a couple of hours, aren't troops sent out anyway so nobody is there to be interrupted.” Mukuro was obviously upset by this and Junko was about to intervene when she heard a soft “thank you” and then a sigh. Junko backed away from the door waiting for a response which was quickly given when Mukuro came bouncing out of the bathroom running to grab her suit and shoes quickly, apparently she only had 15 minutes to get to the Fenrir base which was nine miles away but she had no doubt she could make it. Just as Mukuro was about to run out of the door she turned around as quick as a flash and kissed her sister on the lips softly and longingly.

“I'll see you soon my beautiful wife.” Mukuro winked at her which made her blush bright red and then she was gone. Junko had to get to work as the twenty minutes she’d spent with her sister was a lot of lost time when she could be spending that on herself. After about fifth teen minutes of silence Junko heard her front door slam open and a loud bunch of girls voices ring through the house, she smiled to herself in her vanity mirror when she heard “OY! WE'VE GOT A WEDDING TO SORT OUT WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!” And of course that voice belonged to none other than Celestia Ludenberg seemingly out of her usual character mostly due to excitement, she then heard a quieter voice say “well I saw Mukuro running about five minutes ago so I assume she is still here.” Junko laughed at Kyoko Kirigiri always analysing such trivial things! 

“She’s run from the wedding! Oh if I ever find that little fuck I’m gonna-“ 

“SHE'S GONE TO GET DRESSED ASSHOLES! COME HERE!” Junko loudly interrupted Touko Fukawa from her train of thought standing at the top of the stairs trying to make there way around such a big place. Nobody had ever been invited to the Enoshima residence so it was an experience for them all. When they finally found Junko she was attacked with a barrage of hugs and congratulations much to her distaste before they saw the dress hung up and stared at it in awe. The dress was a dark red, it had a sweetheart neckline and was a corseted A-line gown and of course the monokuma bear whilst small still hung near the shoulder of the dress, her hair had to be down for today and her make-up perfection. Kirigiri picked up the makeup from brands she had never heard of before and examined it, turning it back and forth in her hand before putting it down with a confused look.

“It’s nice right?” Junko said smugly and proudly, she found the perfect dress not long ago and knew she was gonna feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, even more so than usual. The rest of the day was spent doing makeup, hair and setting up the bridesmaids to look less beautiful than her but still good enough to be at their wedding. It was soon time to go and Junko got up checking herself once more in the mirror thinking that if this wasn't her wedding day then she could have slashed the limousine drivers throat right there for being so impatient and honking so damn loudly but she had to hold back She came downstairs with her dress flowing behind her and all three of the girls scrambling to pick it up all the way to the vehicle where Junko took the entire back seat and the bridesmaids all fit into the front, it suddenly dawned on her that this was it, Junko Enoshima was about to get married! A cocktail of emotions whirled around in her stomach and heart, nerves, excitement, happiness and this sickly emotion that everyone keeps talking about called love, it made her fidget but the she felt Kirigiri lean back from the front and hold her hand, at first she jerked away but then she settled down and saw the look on her face which clear as day read ‘You'll be okay’, Junko is always thankful for that. No time seemed to pass as they reached the land where she was about to be wed, about to become one with Mukuro after so long and it made her freak out.  _ What if Mukuro was only doing this for money? For sympathy? For anything else but her love for me! Oh how despair inducing, how much pain that would cause for-  _

“JUNKO!” All three of the bridesmaids called out to her from outside, they could see her pupils dilating and knew that of they didn't step in soon they would have to deal with something much bigger than being a bridesmaid, thankfully it snapped Junko out of her thoughts and she took a very visible deep breath before getting out of the car and making her way through the courtyard to the back of the place where there was a small cherry blossom tree blowing gently in the breeze, they had chosen there because that is where they had first become ‘official’ and it held a special place for them both. Junko heard whispered hushes as the girls made their way down the isle, Junko felt sad deep down honestly because she wanted her Father to be giving her away but she didn't have long to dwell on that as the man running the venue rushed her along telling her it was her time. A smile as wide as the ocean spread onto her face as she made her way down, a roar of gasps could be heard as she first entered and taking as long as she damn wanted she looked up and saw Mukuro at the front, head down and visibly shaking out of whatever she was feeling. Junko was now at the front next to Mukuro and Naegi (Mukuro’s best man) gave her an excited thumbs up which she entertained for now, she will cut it off later. 

“Mukuro.” Junko whispered to her sister softly under her breath so nobody else would hear and with that she looked up, blue eyes meeting blue eyes and the second she set her eyes on her she started to cry, tears streaming down her face running her cheap makeup, she looked beautiful, she had seen the suit before but right now it felt like the first time and it too her breath away. 

“Ju- Junko you look… wow I don’t even know where to… Just... fuck!” Mukuro’s eyes raked up and down her countless times and Junko did a little twirl in her place showing off all the dresses beauty which made all laugh, Mukuro just simply smiled and looked, she could feel her heart pounding, she was 200X more nervous than she was letting on right now but it was all worth it. Soon the ceremonies passed and it all seemed like a blur, not that she didn't memorise it to a tee but the part she was most nervous about was the vows which were now. With it being a REALLY untraditional wedding they had to write their own speech, Junko stayed up night after night thinking about what to say but in the end the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Junko if you would now like to give your vows?” The priest turned to Junko expectantly and she let out a deep breath, Mukuro was looking at her wide eyed and excited and Junko couldn't help but feel her heart warm up, she pulled out a piece of paper from her bra with shaky hands, the paper was old, crinkled, ripped and had a few blood splatters across it, the handwriting was a lot scruffier than it is now almost to an unreadable measure except to Junko. The piece of paper was something that Junko had written when she was eleven when Mukuro had left, it was written from her heart, she never poured her heart out to anyone on the matter except paper to herself late at night, covered in tears and wrapped up under Mukuro’s bed covers, she wrote hundreds of these letters but for some reason she felt like she had to keep this one and she would like to think that this is why. 

“Mukuro, It's been a few weeks now and I'm still hurting, I can't understand what it was that made you do so or why you wanted to but I have to let you go ahead, if this will make you happy, if this is what you want then who am I to stop you? Well I’m your sister and I know that even though that through my heart ache and pain that we will one day be back together however old we will be, we will be happy, we will live together and hopefully one day marry, I will never tell you that to your face but I can feel it, it's between us and no matter how far you travel and no matter how long you go, we will always be side by side forever and always, in blood and despair, you and me VS the world Mukuro.” Junko pulled the paper away from her face and looked right at Mukuro who was stood with her mouth wide open and tears welling up in her eyes, she knew exactly what it was and when it had been written but surprisingly enough she didn't feel hurt or upset but relieved at the fact that even then, even when she left and hurt her so much, she loved her and still wanted her. 

“Mukuro could you now read your vows?” Mukuro was ripped away from her head space to reading freshly written vows that Mukuro must have done over and over night after night.

“Well this is nothing compared to that.” That gathered a laugh form the entire entourage.

“But regardless, Junko, my love, my sister, my only. How can I express how lucky I feel to be here standing in front of you doing what I have always wanted to, ever since we were little, spinning around in each other’s arms in our bedroom I've always had this in my mind and now its here I cannot think of a better way to do it with you. I know the road has been long and tough, filled with despair and anguish but from now on, no matter where, what or who I, Mukuro Ikusaba, will always always be by your side and nothing, not even death will separate us. I love you Junko, I really do.” Mukuro finished and gazed at Junko who was speechless, she had never heard anything like it in her life and for it to come from Mukuro, she couldn't even think the gods above could have done this, it was sickly, it was sweet and it was her sister to perfection. The rings were presented by Naegi and Mukuro was the first to place the ring, her hands were clammy and sweaty, covered in crescent marks where her nails had been digging into her palm from nerves, Junko stroked her thumb in an attempt to calm her down but instead quickly raised a blush across her freckled face.  _ God she is so cute _ . Once it was done it was Junko’s turn, Junko had this down, she had practised in the mirror with her engagement ring whilst Mukuro slept just so she wouldn’t mess it up but somehow when she saw her name engraved into Mukuro’s ring she lost it and started to shake even harder than she already was, the identical gold bands were heavy but they felt light as air to her as she slipped it onto Mukuro’s finger who quickly grabbed Junko’s, hearing the metal clash together a little raising a smile from them both. 

“You may now kiss the-” Neither Junko nor Mukuro waited for the priest to finish talking before they jumped on each other, arms wrapped around necks and waists, crashing their lips together in a kiss so full of love and passion that everyone in the room even Tsumiki Mikan couldn’t deny the love coming off of them both. When they pulled apart they didn't dare let go, afraid one of them would float away and they would wake up in their beds alone and separated like they were many years ago, but this was different now and the most sincere and genuine thing that Mukuro had ever heard came out of Junko’s mouth, right into her ear so that only she could hear the confession of deep love that came straight from her heart.

“I love you too Mukuro, I really really do.” A grin so wide and large spread across both their faces as they held each other, the cherry blossoms flying above them made it all the more perfect as cameras started flashing, they just wanted a second more with each other just like this, it will always be this way, Junko and Mukuro VS the world and they couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
